fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 09 - Incursion - Bypass
Interval 09 - Incursion - Bypass is the twentieth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Brief Initial Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. point man has reached vicinity of Vault entrance. ATC security forces are offering resistance. Norton Mapes is destroying evidence of Armacham's activities in the facility. Harlan Wade is inside the facility, but his current whereabouts are unknown. Alice Wade has not been located. MISSION: Primary goal is still to secure Harlan and Alice Wade and to eliminate Paxton Fettel. Effort should also be made to recover incriminating evidence of ATC wrong doing. Updated Brief SITUATION: Harlan Wade has entered the Vault and sealed it by diverting power away from the doors. Norton Mapes is seriously wounded after being shot by Wade. MISSION: F.E.A.R. operative must redirect power to the Vault doors in order to pursue Wade. Updated Brief MISSION: Divert power to Vault door. Updated Brief MISSION: Enter the Vault. Updated Brief MISSION: Locate Harlan Wade. Walkthrough When the stage begins, walk through the air ducts and smash your way into the room below. You will find Norton Mapes again. Watch him get shot by Harlan Wade and then walk down the stairs to talk to him. Go down the hall behind you and take the ladder down on the left side. Grab the Medkit and work your way around the passage. On the other side you'll be harassed by four Replica Elite Soldiers. Shoot them, then climb the first ladder down to pick up some ammo, M77 Remote Bomb, and a Armor Vest. Pick up some more supplies by the dead Replica Elites and continue on. When you come to a red railing past the Replica Elites, take a left. There are two switches you need to press to start the power up. When the road forks, take each path to find the two buttons. Finally, go back and take the path to the right near the Replica Elites. Just ahead are some more Replica Elites. Use your MP-50 Repeating Cannon to make short work of these guys. Grab the loot on the ground and go up to the next level. You'll find a laptop with more info on Origin. Once you access it, duck beneath the pipes ahead of you. In between the two pipes you can find a Medkit and an AT-S Proximity Mine. Past the second pipe you can find an air duct that you should punch out and crawl through. When you come out of the air duct, keep walking straight and climb the ladder. At the top you can pick up a Medkit and a Reflex Booster. Go back to the air duct and take the stairs up. Go through the door to the next raised walkway. The next room has a Medkit, and you should probably quick save here. When you emerge into a large open space, five Replica Elites are waiting for you. Use your MP-50 Repeating Cannon with Slow-Mo to blast them before they can get cover. They'll send some heavy fire back your way if you give them the chance. Collect the Armor Vest and ammo on the ground. You can't go through the mechanical door, so look for a staircase down on the bottom level. Follow the hallway and you'll find two more security panels to activate which will reroute more of the power. The second one won't go at first. Slide down the ladder to the next level down. Look for a ladder on the left side. Take it up and hit the switch. This will move a crane that allows you to go back and hit the second power panel that previously wouldn't work. Go back down the ladder and look for a door. Take it to the end and you'll get some M77 Remote Bombs and 10mm HV Penetrator ammo. Push the power panel again to link up the second cable in this room. Go back to where you last fought some Replica Elites. The door that wouldn't open before should let you through now. When you step through, three Unmanned Aerial Vehicles will attack you. Use the MP-50 Repeating Cannon here because it is hard to miss. A couple shots each will break them apart. Keep walking and you'll see a bulletproof glass encased room. Walk past it and look to the left to pick up a Medkit. Then turn around and punch out the grating on the floor. Crawl through to get into the room that you just looked in on. Inside you can pick up a MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher and a Armor Vest. It looks like there is no where to go, but take a gander at the rotating drums. The one on the right has empty spaces during its rotation. Hop into one of the gaps and you'll drop to the room below. In the next room is another control panel. Press the button and then walk down the steps. Go left at the bottom towards where you came in and you can pick up a Health Booster. Go back the other way and you'll come to a room with a Medkit and a blinking voicemail. Listen to it and then climb the ladder. Press the final panel to finish linking up the power. Time to go find Harlan Wade. Two more Replica Elites are waiting for you up ahead. The element of surprise with your Slow-Mo is more than enough to deal with them. Grab the Medkit and a Armor Vest and the press the button ahead of you to lower yourself down to the next level. Back outside with Norton Mapes, three Unmanned Aerial Vehicles attack you. Use the crates as cover and give them a few shots to their centers. Once they're gone, listen to Norton Mapes's final words. Press the button on the security panel and go inside. One last button press will begin lowering you on a tram and you'll be done with this Interval. Notes *This is the last mission that you will face hostile Replica soldiers. *The weapons you carry will be taken away in the next Interval, so don't be shy to use them. Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs